


You'll be Alright

by Petralice



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Cute Ending, Eating out, F/M, Forehead Touching, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensuality, Sweet/Hot, Touching, no pronouns or gendered terms used for reader so it can really be any gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petralice/pseuds/Petralice
Summary: He’d been training you for Security ever since Black Mesa hired you. Many secret peeks and flirty inside jokes later, you hadn’t been surprised when he’d asked you to dinner—alone. Not one of those “beers with work buddies” situations, but a genuine date. The conversation had flowed so well between you that when he’d suggested you two go back to his place, the only natural answer was “yes.”---You and Barney spend the night together at his apartment. Your anxiety acts up at first, but he's a gentleman and makes sure you're taken care of.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	You'll be Alright

“Here, let me take your coat,” he says after shutting the apartment door behind you, and you think to yourself how lucky you are to have snagged a date with Barney Calhoun.

He’d been training you for Security ever since Black Mesa hired you. Many secret peeks and flirty inside jokes later, you hadn’t been surprised when he’d asked you to dinner—alone. Not one of those “beers with work buddies” situations, but a genuine date. The conversation had flowed so well between you that when he’d suggested you two go back to his place, the only natural answer was “yes.”

Now that you’re actually here inside his apartment, though, your anxiety flares, and you suddenly feel very small. God, you really want him to like you. You resolve to hide it from him; the night had been going so well, and his smile is warm and encouraging as his light grip on your hand leads you to his bedroom.

The softness of his lips melts some of your tension as he pulls you into a kiss, but after he places a hand on the small of your back, he pulls away and frowns quizzically.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

You swallow and nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You sure? You’re shaking.”

You look down at the floor to escape the concern in his gaze. Of course he’d seen right through you. “I…wasn’t going to say this,” you admit, “but…I’m a little nervous, actually.”

“Oh.” He breaks away entirely and takes a step back. “I’m sorry, I assumed—”

“No—I want this.” You place a hand on his chest and close the distance between you, though it makes your heart jump into your mouth. “I promise. It’s okay.”

“Well…let me know if things get to be too much.”

His lips return to yours, just as soft and gentle as before, and drift at first to your cheeks, then to the curve of your jaw. When they reach your neck you shudder, and he pulls back again, but you stop him with a reassuring palm on the back of his head.

Your fingers reach up to undo the first button on his black button-down shirt. Damn them; they shake too hard and can’t even get a good grip. After a few seconds of your struggling, he envelops both of your hands in his own and smiles, then unbuttons his own shirt, all the while throwing glances at you that deepen your blush every time.

The shirt falls away; he hadn’t worn an undershirt, and the light dusting of hair does nothing to cover his clearly well-maintained body. You can’t help but run your eyes approvingly over him.

It’s his turn to blush. “I’d kinda hoped you’d be impressed,” he jokes.

Before you can answer, he bends and sweeps you up into his arms. You know your face is completely red when he grins at you.

He lowers you easily on your back onto his bed and climbs overtop of you to meet your mouth again with his. You tingle as his hand lands on your outer thigh and slides to your hip, strong and sure, and your fingers find his pants to (successfully, thank god) unfasten them. He smirks and comes up to kneel on the bed, wiggling his pants down just enough.

Your heart flutters when his fingers brush your neck.

But they leave, trailing all the way down the center of your body and forcing your back to instinctively arch to meet his hand. He shimmies your pants and underwear all the way off and sets them down on the floor next to his bed as if they were precious, then lifts your shirt just over your belly button. The sensation of the tip of his nose making a teasing trail from your belly to the space between your legs draws a moan out of you, and the green-brown of his eyes flashes up to lock onto your face.

That look—it’s almost mischievous as he watches what he does to you with his mouth.

Your pleasure spikes with every flick of his tongue, every tilt of his head, but it’s his eyes that get you. They never leave your face. The look in them is playful, sly. He knows he’s got you now.

Your legs tighten closer to his head as you start to lose yourself. He stops just in time and waits for your pleasure to ebb, grinning, though his expression changes to curiosity when you grab his shoulder and press to flip him onto his back.

No pretense, no teasing. You just take him in your mouth and work him. His eyes and mouth widen simultaneously in happy surprise.

“Ohhh, okay, that’s—You’re good at that,” he says shakily.

You chuckle and continue, watching him just as closely as he watched you. Your anxiety is still there, but the way you can make his face change with your tongue alone grows your confidence until the nervousness was just a memory.

You still have him in your mouth when he recovers himself enough to reach into his nightstand beside the bed and pull out a condom and lube.

His eyebrows lift questioningly, answered by your eager nod.

“I want to be on top,” you tell him so firmly that you forget he’s technically your superior at work.

You expect a weird look from him, but instead you get a sort of delighted shiver.

“Whatever you say,” he says, though it’s less nonchalant than you’re sure he meant for it to sound. He rests his hand on your hip and you lower yourself onto him.

You both tremble now, and certainly not in fear or trepidation. His arms steal around you, pulling you tightly into him as he thrusts up into you, at first hard and slow, but getting faster. He buries his face into your chest and his breath is so hot, unsteady, just as yours is, and your grip on his shoulder tightens as you ride him, gaining speed simultaneously, sweating, entire bodies reddening with the effort and the passion—

You watch his eyes roll back and his head flop, shaking and moaning, and in a sudden flood of selfish satisfaction you can feel nothing but pride at the fact that it was you who made Barney Calhoun make that face.

You slow as you ride out his climax, then slip off of him.

Panting, he grabs your wrist before you move away.

“Hey,” he breathes, “I wanna return the favor.”

You’re on your back with his head between your legs before you know it. As if in revenge for before, there is no teasing from him, just his mouth—deep and sweet and warm.

When your moans have quieted to little sighs, he climbs up to lay next to you, his nose nearly touching yours. He strokes the curve of your arm, and you relax and simply lie there with your eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his breath on your face.

“Can I tell you a secret?” he whispers eventually.

Your eyes sleepily open. “Hm?”

“I was nervous, too.”

You giggle at that and give his chest a soft push. “No, you weren’t!”

“I was, I was! I really like you.” He blinks rapidly and looks away. “Uh, not just because of the sex, though—well, that was great, too—I just mean—”

“It’s okay, I know what you mean.” And on an impulse, you kiss his nose. “I really like you too.”

He laughs and presses his forehead to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot BELIEVE that no one on Ao3 has posted Barney/Reader, y'all


End file.
